monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cursed Hunter Chronicles V:Burakkufaia
I fell back in pain falling into deep water. My eyes blinked continously as i fell unconscious. The last thing i felt was something pushing me up to the surface. I opened my eyes to see i was floating in darkness. "This place...seems familiar...." I said to myself "Finally! You' re awake. How long should it take a man to sleep!?" I heard a voice bellow at me. "Im Flash your Cursed Beast"The young voice said. "Cursed Beast?"I repeated " Geez do you know anything! Im the monster chosen by the gods toaid you on your journey. I gave you part of me so you can use powers simjlar to mine." Flash happily said. "Journey...?" "Man your one dum cookie im surprised that the curse chose you instead of someon else . " A burst of lught woke me up from my slumber. In my bed with my bare chest showing. I looked at the back of my hand to still see the brand on it. "Like it? Its a nice curse mark" Flash said cheerfully. We arrived in the village the cart coming to a stop near a burly old inn. "Ill go get our rooms ready"Sarah said jogging over to the small inn. "Chacha you an purret go hellp her out mk?" i said patting chachas head. "Of course You are chachas lackey" He said following purret to the inn. "Hey! You two!" Someone called out. David gasped at the voice he just heard. I turned around to see a young man clad in Jinouga armor and a Demonic Blizzard strapped to his back. David turned around and started off towards the young man. I followed after him and stopped to see him and the young man in a tight embrace. "Ummm hey gramps can you let go of me"He asked a little weirded out. "Oh im sorry i just thought you were Colin..."He said letting go of the young man. "Kinda Ironic.you know my name is Colin.Colin R. Earnest" He said Matter of factly "Hmm...Whats Your Fathers name?" David asked suspiciously "They said his name was richard but i never met himso i wouldnt know" Colin said "Oh...never mind then" He said sadly "By any Chance is your name Zay?and David?" He asked pointing his finger at both of us. "Yeah why?" "You guys are the cursed Hunters im supposed to join during this Journey of some sort." "Well that was easier than expected" "Not soo fast Kitties"A casually toned voice said Me colin and David whipped around to see a man wearing a black cloak with a hoodie over his head shadowing his face. He slowly walked over his black boots clopping along the flat earth. "i' ll be finishing you off right here an now so the master won't have to deal with you during...The rising"He said Pulling a Katana from his coat. We all unsheath our weapons ready. Mysterious Man Battle Theme http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=bnCqxlUf-Rg David ran at him with his heavens thunder above his head. "Pfft please..."The man said unamused. With the but of his blade he swatted David away easily. I ran at him with my sword being dragged across the ground. His blade met with mine as we constantly attacked each other. Colin came from behind wih his lance about to slam ontop of the mans head.I hopped back at the last second. Just as it was about to hit the man turned into a black mist avoiding the attack. I quickly swiped my hand across my greatsword and bathe it in black flames. I waited for the blackmist to change back into The cloaked man. He changed back behind me. Quickly i whipped around and slashed at him. Hecasually blocked withthe back of his hand and blasted me away with a blast of air. I lost grip of my sword and tumbled on the flat earth. David ran at him with his sword at his side. I could see Davids brand glowing Vibrantly from beneath his armor. The air seemed to get colder as Davids brand glew brighter and brighter. David looked faster than before as he slashed violently at The man. The man seemed to have a have a hard time keeping up with david as he rained down fast attacks. I got up and retreved my sword. It was still bathe inits black fire as i unstuck it from the ground. David hopped back avoiding a downward slash. Colin came in and shelled the man in the stomach making him fall to the ground. His Katana clanged to the ground. There was a silence until it was broken by the mans laugh. "Did you really think you' ve beaten me? You can' t kill us with normal weapons ya know!"He said falling into a black portal. "Hope we don' t run into him again"David said scratching the back of his head. We walked back into the inn tired from the fight. Sarah greeted us happily as we walked in. "Whos he?"She asked pointing at Colin. "Colin the cursed hunter we found today"I said in a low tone. We sat down and explained to sarah what happened to us. "As long as you guys are alive is all i care about"She said smiling. We sat there chatting until it was dark and decided it was time to go too bed. I walked upstairs into my room with sarah asleep in my arms. I gently laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. I decided i would go for a quick walk because i wasn' t tired. I strapped my Greatsword on my back and went outside of the inn. I stared up at the stars looking for the orion constellation. They' re beautiful i thought to myself. My arm started shining vibrantly. This is getting annoying.., I thought to myself. I continued to stare at the stars as the brand glew more vibrantly everymoment. a giant symbol Carved out on the ground like a portal of some- sort.I scrambled onto my feet quickly jumping out of the circular symbol. Something started to come out of the portal. After a few moments a head popped out and then a man Clad in Black Knights armor. Who are You!?"I called out Unsticking my greatsword from the ground. He summoned a sheild and a Sword into his hands and Connected the sheild onto his sword the create a giant blade That he held backwards. I readied my greatsword in front of me.He ran at me silently with the sword being dragged across the ground creating a line of black flames. He swung the giant blade like it was a small katana and hit my sword out my hands. I scrambled after to be stopped by a wall of blackflames. "Shit!"I cursed. I turned around to see the knight standing over me preparing to stab His giant sword through my chest. I quickly Sweeped him off of his feet and got up. Summoning fire onto my arm i took my chance to send flames flying towards him. The flames licked an d curled around the black armor clad man. The f l ames extinguished revealing that the knight was unscathe. He slowly got up and walked towards me. Black Flames engulfed him once again slowly morphing him into a Black stallion. Its mane was entirely made of flames. Its tail was Black with a pirple shine. Its saddle seemed to be proffesionally made.Two Katanas sat in holsters connected to the saddle. I carefully walked over and touched the horses Mane. It oddly felt like a regular horse mane. As i touched it a message went through my head without the pain. "I am your Cursed God Burakkufaia" I heard as i stared into the horses beady eyes. Cursed Hunter Chronicles Vl: Was There the whole time Category:Fan Fiction